


Enticing Enclipse

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Defeated by the righteous Leona, Diana awakens to find herself shackled in one of the cells below the Solari temple. Diana expects the worst, but little does she know the Solari warrior has had a drastic change of heart.





	Enticing Enclipse

** _CLANG_ **

** **

Diana awoke suddenly. Her groggy eyes took a few moments to adjust to the dimly lit cell. She was slumped against the wall of the underground room, and as she attempted to stand, she became aware that her wrists were restrained behind her back by chains. She sighed, taking in the clean but bare room she found herself restrained in. This must be one of the cells beneath the Solari temple, where else would Leona have taken her after all? Diana winced as she recalled the heavy blow she had received from Leona’s shield, shortly before losing consciousness. No matter, she would just have to wait for the foolish Zealot to make a mistake, and then she would be free once more.

** _CLANG_ **

** **

Diana craned her neck, attempting to see past the bars in the direction of the heavy metallic sound. What was causing that noise? Was that perhaps the sound of a jailer preparing some heinous torture device to punish her for heretical beliefs? Diana looked desperately around her cell for anything she could use to aid her escape, as the dull metal sounds continued to ring out from further down the hall. After a few moments they stopped, replaced by footsteps that drew closer and closer. Diana scowled as Leona came into view. She noticed the girl did not wear her armour, and instead wore only her purple bodysuit. That explained the noise, she thought to herself, having realised she had been hearing Leona remove her battle garb.

Diana leered at the woman as she calmly unlocked her cell, stepping inside and locking the door behind her. “You are as foolish as I presumed, approaching me with your defences gone. Were it not for that plate you wear with such pride, I’d have gutted you years ago” Diana threatened as she strained against her bindings, eager to be free. Leona however was unphased by this comment and stood smiling knowingly at the girl. Diana’s anger turned into confusion. Had she not heard her? What did this redhead have planned for her? But… that smile… Diana blushed, averting her gaze from Leona, unsure of the girl’s motivation.

“You would have made a truly formidable Solari warrior” Leona commented, continuing to beam at the shackled pale beauty before her. “Though, I like what you’re wearing more than this Solari garb, yours is much more flattering.” Diana looked back at Leona in continued confusion, before looking down and realising she was in nothing but a matching set of bra and panties, made of delicate embroidered silver linen. Diana suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, she only removed her armour when she felt entirely secure in her surroundings. But here, shackled and at the complete mercy of her grinning captor, she felt helpless. Leona noticed the girl’s continued silence, and she sighed, before approaching the girl so that she was stood at her feet.

“I suppose you’re here to tell me how I’m wrong? How I’ll be held accountable for my heresy? I’ve heard it all before Leona.” Leona nodded, it was true, she herself had proclaimed such things in the heat of battle. However, she had a different message for her pale opponent this time. Leona laughed to herself, before stepping to the side of Diana, sliding down the wall so that she was sat next to her, their shoulders touching. “Not this time” Leona started, looking straight ahead at the cell door rather than at Diana. “I was wrong, and I am sorry for saying such things Diana.” Diana stared at the girl beside her, her mouth agape in surprise. “I do not wish to be your enemy any longer Diana. The Solari and the Lunari need not be at odds with one another.” Diana furrowed her brow in concern, anticipating some cruel trickery afoot.

Suddenly, Leona moved on to Diana, straddling the girl’s thighs, her face mere inches away from Diana’s. “We could be friends, Diana. We could be _more_.” Diana turned her head away from Leona in surprise, her body tensing up in surprise. “Do not mock me so, Leona!” Leona continued to smile at the girl. Gently she leant in and placed a delicate kiss upon her pale cheek. Diana’s cheeks flushed crimson as she reluctantly turned to face Leona. “I want to be with you Diana. I’m tired of fighting. I want to learn of love, not hate.” Leona continued, her own cheeks growing a deep shade of red as the possibility of rejection lurked at the back of her mind.

Diana’s heart skipped a beat; the well-toned red haired warrior Diana had doted on and yearned for from afar the entirety of her time as a Solari, had just expressed her desire for her. It was a ruse, Leona was still her enemy, surely? She mustn’t let her guard down… not fully… no matter what she desired. Diana spoke finally, after a few moments of consideration “Love? With whom? Me?”. Leona’s eyes lit up brightly, all self-doubt removing itself from her mind. “Who else? I see no other pale beauty here to whom I could be speaking” Leona giggled playfully, and though Diana tried her best to keep her guard up, she couldn’t help but smile slightly at the girl before her. Before Diana could reply, she felt the Solari’s lips pressing gently against her lips. Leona had her eyes closed, her lips pressed unmoving against Diana’s, waiting for Diana’s reaction. Diana felt her excitement beginning to tear down her cautious defences, this was as if a lustful dream from her time serving in the temple had come true.

Diana leant forward into the kiss, much to Leona’s delight, and what started as a delicate peck soon became passionate and desperate. Leona leaned fully against the girl, her large bust pressing heavily against Diana’s modest bust. Leona’s soft thighs eagerly squeezed Diana’s own bare thighs from either side, the crotch of her body suit beginning to dampen with the Solari’s excitement. Leona slowly rocked her hips back and forth, the two messily exploring each other’s tongues as they softly moaned into one another’s mouths. Diana leant backwards slightly, causing Leona to break the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their lower lips. “Leona, I can think of much better uses for my tongue” Diana teased, her voice husky and eager.

Leona grinned, and without wasting a moment she tore at the front of her body suit, her large tanned breasts spilling forth from the tear. Leona stood up to fully remove her body suit, a strand of her wetness clinging to her inner thigh as she stood before Diana. She knelt down next to Diana and reached behind her back to undo her bindings. She stopped when Diana spoke; “Leave them tied” She almost moaned, evidently too eager to warrant such a waste of time, her eyes locked on Leona’s smooth slick pussy. Leona happily obliged, before positioning herself so that she was stood above Diana, her legs spread and her near-soaked entrance directly in front of Diana’s face.

Diana wasted no time, eagerly pressing her face between Leona’s thighs, her tongue lapping messily at the girl’s lustful juices. Leona’s felt a shudder rising from her feet up to her head, she had never has anyone touch her in this way, let alone someone so eager. After a few moments of Diana’s tongue licking every inch of Leona’s lips and clit, the Solari warrior couldn’t help but moan, holding herself upright against the wall. Diana reluctantly paused for breath. She was practically salivating; she had never known anyone to taste this good. She pushed her tongue up into Leona, wanting to get as much of her mess on her tongue as possible. Leona gripped the girl’s silver hair in her fist as she loudly came, her juices filling Diana’s mouth as she eagerly swallowed every drop of her delicious nectar.

Leona practically crumbled atop the girl, falling onto Diana as she struggled to catch her breath. Diana gently licked and kissed the Solari’s neck as Leona trembled on top of her, coming down from her potent orgasm. Diana, however, was far from done. Her own panties were completely soaked through, and there was a small puddle of her own excitement on the cell floor below her. After pleading for Leona to remove her restraints, she practically leapt forward, straddling Leona who now lay in surprise on the floor. Diana at once began to suckle on her large breasts, licking and suckling on her nipples as her fingers quickly found their way inside of the golden skinned girl below her.

After biting and squeezing the girl’s impressive bust for a few minutes, she removed her fingers from her ex-captor, placing them eagerly into her mouth as she licked them clean. Leona watched eagerly, before pulling Diana in for a messy kiss, able to taste herself on her tongue. Though this was not the taste she currently craved. “I want to taste you~” Leona cooed, wanting Diana to ride her face, so that she may return the favour. Diana eagerly obliged, sliding her panties to the side as she positioned herself above Leona’s face. Leona had not done this before, and so began slowly and cautiously, mimicking what she could remember of Diana’s tongue’s movements moments ago. Judging by Diana’s moans, however, she concluded she must be doing it correctly. Leona grew bolder as she explored deeper inside Diana, enjoying the slightly sweet taste of her lust. Diana however was not satisfied was simply being eaten out, and eagerly leant down so that she could taste Leona once more.

The two of them brought each other to orgasm after what felt like hours of heated mess making. Exhausted, Diana rolled off of Leona, panting on the cold stone floor. Leona lay still, licking her lips clean of Diana’s nectar. “That was amazing” Leona commented between heavy breaths. Diana nodded, enjoying the cool floor beneath her. “Next time, keep your armour on” Diana grinned before continuing “I want to undress you properly.” She teased, relishing the thought.


End file.
